


蓝

by ChauTreacle



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/pseuds/ChauTreacle
Summary: 小朋友给寂寞老年人OB刮胡子。
Relationships: Jake Park & The Observer
Kudos: 1





	蓝

**Author's Note:**

> 完全乱来的私设，蓝胡子meme警告。

观测者先生应该立即停止饮用蓝色鸡尾酒，免得他的胡子继续染色。他年纪足以当我父亲，宽且方正的脸庞上有一个丰饶的下巴，细密卷曲的胡须无人打理，胡乱生长。要是这从毛发保持黑棕色也好，就像他油亮的背头，可是蓝色……胡须怎么能是蓝色！这太邪恶，太不详。

我忙着保养大厅的沙发，拿手绢拍打灰尘，他在壁炉旁踱步，借着火光读刚刚整理好的采访稿，捂住口鼻咳嗽。酒劲在炉火烘烤下慢慢升腾——他说这样有助于大脑更高效的思考，这种思索外在表现为浑身震颤与面部的汗液蒸腾，让他活像一台正激烈运作的蒸汽机器。

这位先生的嘴出了名的不严实，这不仅是说他消耗不尽的表达欲（他喜欢将捡来的不干不净的记忆编成地摊故事，把不可告人的秘密随时随刻出售给人听），更是字面上的意思——他的上下嘴唇总是合不上，留一道意味深长的黑缝，不知是渴，还是饥；他对收集记忆的迷恋就像小孩看见橱窗里的糕饼，小嘴微张，只差脱口而出：“我要，我要！”这样一把年纪，他是能随意撒娇的，他生来就有讨人喜欢的天赋，叫人怎么抵抗？

这人总以摧残自己身体的方式闹别扭，要是得不到故事，他就酗酒；要是得到了好故事，他也酗酒，因为按他的习惯，这等好事总得喝庆祝酒。于是总有一两滴酒沿着熟杏色的嘴唇漏进他蓄须的下巴，像进了绵密的海，久而久之那些打卷的漩涡深处也藏进了千杯酒液。酒旋转着，运动着，蓝色往他的下颌骨蔓延，到鬓角即停了。我猜他的胡子有着不下他本人的智慧，意识到海总该有边缘，就像雾气总该有边界，现在不是往鬓角以上扩展领土的好时候。

放在两天前，我绝对猜想不到一片黑色朦胧的尽头有这种地方：一个巨大空虚的档案馆，落灰的皮沙发上坐一个寂寞的老人，丝毫不畏惧我一身匪气，端坐如常。

我为收集花蜜不比他为收集故事走过的路要少，想来蒙面歹徒打扮的人在欧洲的乡野马道上相当常见——我穿着偷来的实验服，浑身沾满闪光的金色浆液，裸露的皮肤防护严实，扎紧的黑头发油得张狂，腐烂气味浓郁，活像臭鼬肆意闯入民居，不知天高地厚，还要对主人亮出不怀好意的利爪——我右手提一把解剖动物的骨质短匕首，头脑紧绷：若是这来路不明的老人轻举妄动，我便不用顾忌尊老爱幼，将他视为又一个发狂的实验品就好。他态度与我想象中一般强硬，从座椅上腾跃起身。我刻意无视了他所有的藏书，他品味高级的木刻雕饰等诸多文明痕迹，险些要为自己的臆测付诸行动，只见他躬身行礼，让出那张年代久远的沙发，请我这个长途跋涉来的旅人坐下歇息。

他的邀请是命令式的，带有作为主人的不容拒绝的威严。我为自己的冲动感到羞愧，为表敬意，也还以一个鞠躬礼，遵照他的指令将自己塞入红色沙发。他端出陈年珍藏，我与他在火光中对饮，感叹自己早已忘记酒是如此甘冽畅爽。

我的确累了，感激他与我分享这安逸的藏身之处，却也不得不承认我听腻了他的故事，浓郁的个人风格不好消化，堆积如山的礼节性赞美更是让人难以应付。我决心向他坦白自己的经历，感到自己已然成为一个不合格的家长，满口蚊子哼哼，只是为了让孩童无尽的精力稍稍收敛——他用捡来的、偷来的、抢夺来的记忆写的书堆满了高大墙壁上内嵌的书架，用两架电梯来回运输也塞不下，多得让人敬畏。

我高兴他满足于我故事中那些道德败坏的科学狂想，尽管他听严谨无趣的数据和枯燥重复的实验步骤时昏昏欲睡，他仍以长辈的口吻夸赞了青年人探索未知的热情，并对我的导师维戈显示出异常的兴趣。我与维戈共事了两年，头发花白的固执老人从不肯诚恳地夸我。我们总是分分合合，他再度离去之前赠予我一把刻满巫术花纹的骨质匕首，娇小锋利，能方便地藏在靴筒或袖筒里，无言地告诫我即使出师也要保持隐秘与洞察一切的锐利。这把刀给动物割喉时，浆液沿刻槽流下，甚是好看，不过清洁起来简直是灾难。我不想让观测者先生知道它有这样的残忍背景，尽了最大努力擦拭干结的液体，仍然去不掉那隐约的闪光。算了，我想，这便是故事存在过的痕迹。

我从装饰雕像身上取下的灰色罩布洗净后成了白布，已在壁炉边烘干。我让出沙发，礼貌地请他入座，然后学着职业理发师那样潇洒地一抖罩布。我对他法国口音的差劲模仿逗得他大笑不止，很难教他冷静下来，给他披罩布、软化胡子的工作一下子变得难了几分。我们都同意他的胡子需要修剪，他半开玩笑地说自己接下来可能会专注于制作钥匙样式的护符，即使他并没有那么多秘密的门和不忠的妻子。我的匕首很利，很快除净过长的、已完全绞在一起的杂乱胡须——他的蓝色海枯了，他又能站在岸上，不用再孤身漂泊。

他借匕首的闪光做镜子，打量自己光滑的下巴，命令我给他一个拥抱。在我看来，他是想趁着醉意揩我的油。我恨自己没能阻止他喝多，这样我便不用听他发泄满肚子的苦闷——自从他被囚禁在这没有人气的书房，就好像一下子失去了照顾自己的能力，再也没有剃过胡须。我在脑海中拼凑他描述中数十年前的自己，把那个帅气坚强的小伙子拥在怀里，跳起一支顶级滑稽的舞蹈，将他这荒废几十年的对生人血肉的触感记忆全部唤醒，就像我对导师做的那样。曾经他们意气风发，现在都已经步入暮年。


End file.
